emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8048 (19th January 2018)
Plot Cain and Zak survey the partly demolished Wishing Well Cottage. Graham calls in at Pollard's Barn where he orders Eric to take the credit for rescuing Noah and Samson last night. Due to Jimmy working for Joe, Nicola feels the needs to defend her husband, insisting he had nothing to do with Wishing Well being knocked down. The cramped conditions in the pub are causing tension between the Dingles and Zak is in no mood to celebrate his birthday. Charity questions what kind of scum would put their own brother in danger. When PC Pierce appears, Zak demands to know what he's going to do about Joe demolishing their home and putting children in danger. April wonders if Marlon likes Jessie as much as Carly. Marlon admits he does, although he doesn't think Jessie likes him. David and Tracy are still squabbling. Tracy's jealousy isn't helped when Charity comments that in her experience, everyone gets back with their exes sooner or later. Joe has turned the Home Farm office into a gym. Jimmy and Nicola want some answers about last night so Joe spins them a tale that the workers were supposed to demolish outhouses on the other side of the golf course but got the wrong location. Joe wants Jimmy to explain the incident away to the villagers for him. Priya bumps into Tracy outside the café but Tracy is in no mood for friendly chit-chat and instead confronts Priya about trying to get her hooks into David. Priya protests she and David are just friends. Graham informs Joe there were children in the house when the demolition started. He believes Joe crossed the line last night. Tracy fills David in on her run in with Priya. David questions why his wife would think there's anything going on between him and Priya. Joe denies the demolition was anything to do with him to PC Pierce although he's nervous that the police also want a word with Graham. David calls in at the factory to speak to Priya. Priya doesn't want to be implicated in David's lies although wonders why David has been lying to Tracy. Graham hasn't dropped Joe in it with but police but questions why Joe did it. Joe states he wanted to see the Dingles suffer. David admits to Priya that he didn't go to the Greengrocers convention, he went to visit Leyla in Mykonos to sort things out, revealing that the night before Leyla left, they ended up in bed together. The Dingles arrange a surprise birthday party for Zak. When Jimmy appears, Charity tells him he's not welcome but Jimmy proceeds to defend Joe. Cain wants to confront Joe but Debbie talks him out of it. Joe reminds Graham that without him, he'd just be a washed up drunk sweeping floors. Graham warns Joe that if he goes through life making enemies, sooner or later someone will get their own back. At the garage, Debbie loads a crow bar and a can of petrol into the back of her car. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter Guest cast *PC Pierce - Joe Simpson *Foreman - Trevor Dwyer-Lynch Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Pollard's Barn - Exterior *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor *Home Farm - Office *Main Street *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jimmy feels conflicted; and Graham puts pressure on Pollard. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,500,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes